mkfusionfandomcom-20200213-history
Challenges
Overview On the MKF forums, there is a list of optional challenges that can be completed resulting in a trophy award. These challenges are not needed to get the "true ending" to MKF, but merely for fun. New ones are constantly created by forum members. http://i43.tinypic.com/mbpugg.png Some trophies List of Challenges The Airship of Hate: Complete Airship Armada without getting hit, using any character. Completed using Mario (no powerups), by Genisi. Structural Integrity: Defeat Mouser, but don't let any of the breakable bricks get destroyed, using any character. Completed using Luigi, by Target. Size Doesn't Matter: Defeat all the bosses as Small Mario, not using any powerups. Ongoing challenge run by Genisi. Retro Rematch: Defeat King Totomesu without getting hit and without using projectiles as any character. Completed using Mario (no powerups), by Genisi. Fly Swatter: Clear King Watinga's Revenge without getting hit, using any character. Completed using Mario (no powerups), by Genisi. We Have Much More Important Business: Clear The Library without hitting Guilty Spark. (Note, this may require bringing a flight powerup into the level beforehand so you can complete the run section) Completed by lookw: part 1: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O23C9x1TPhc part 2: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WRBJ0wr4H5w No Thanks, I Brought Mine: Defeat the Cyberdemon without having to resort to using the rocket launchers in the arena. Completed by ZeroFollower0 using Luigi. Bomb Phobia: Defeat Mouser without using any bombs (this requires a projectile powerup to complete). Completed using Luigi, by Target. Moonshines: Collect the 3-Up Moon in the chase section of Skyscraper Domain Completed by lookw, using Tails (July 12, 2008) Unidentified Flying Hedgehog: Clear the RUN!! section of The Library using Sonic. Judgespear completed this challenge when he revealed Sonic, actually. Also completed by lookw: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HWz-bl3P7Lw Bug Exterminator: Clear King Watinga's Revenge without using the Lakitu Cloud with any character. Completed using Mario, by lookw. Clown Crusher: Defeat Calliope The Clown without getting hit as any character. Completed using Mario (no powerups) by Genisi. Feel The Sunshine: Clear three stages in a row using the Tails Doll suit (as Tails of course) without getting hit. Completed by lookw. Super Virus Bros: Clear Corpse of the Behemoth without getting hit by anything using any character. Completed by lookw using Tails. Good Samaritan: Clear any stage without killing any enemies, using any character. Completed by Genisi using Small Mario in levels 1-1, 1-2, and 1-S1. Completed by lookw using Tails. Heart Attack: Defeat the Necromancer only by throwing the red cells he spawns from the Heart. Completed by lookw: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PxU3g8n0150 Hammer Bros Impersonator: Clear any level using Mario only killing enemies(and bosses) using the hammers from the Hammer Bros. Suit. Completed by lookw. "The Foot" of Judgement: Beat the entire Library without using any projectiles, POW blocks, grenades, or kickable infection forms. No checkpoints, of course. Completed by lookw: part 1: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lmJsOz6Ewuo part 2: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oq8CDBxyg9I What Would Chuck Norris Do?: The above without any use of the Spartan Powerup (must begin the level without any powerups or rings as well). Completed by lookw: part 1: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=alz2-nPkZBw part 2: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hWKk22VQe8M Flak Insanity: Defeat King Totomesu using only Nokobons kicked straight up into the air Completed by lookw using Tails. Stampede of Doom: Survive Buffalo Evasion using any character, and without getting hit. Completed by Kilometers Persecond using Sonic. Stampede & Slide: Using Big Mario or Big Luigi only, clear Buffalo Evasion without getting hit. Hint: You MUST slide to avoid the falcons. Medieval vs Modern Warfare: Beat Scandinavian Campaign using Arthur's weapons only. Conscientious Objector: Complete Finland Battlefield without personally killing any enemies. YOU YOURSELF cannot defeat any enemies. Bridge Knight: Beat the Bridge Zone as Arthur without taking damage. Ghostbuster: Defeat Big Boo at the end of Boo Mansion before he makes 3 complete circles around the arena. Charged Wood: As Mario, you must complete Wood Man's Forest while holding a chargeshot the whole way. You may NOT release the chargeshot and are only allowed to kill enemies through the buster shots that appear during a spinjump (you can't actually spin jump on enemies). This stops when Woodman appears; anything goes when you actually fight him. Rambunctious Hedgehog: Playthrough an entire level with Sonic, while running, without stopping. Funky Highway: Beat Journey to Funkotron without getting hit and without killing any enemy.With any character and without going to the shop for items. Category:Game Concepts